


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It's getting late on Christmas Eve, but what's one more drink by the fire going to hurt? COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 5 brings us to one of my favorite Christmas songs, regardless of the bad rap that it gets. This story was inspired by Baby, It's Cold Outside as performed by Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson.
> 
> We are almost to the halfway of this fun little countdown and I'm so excited by all the love that I've gotten from everyone on these stories. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the kindness.
> 
> Grammarly has been my beta for this piece as well as all of my others lately.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Love, it's freezing out there, just look at the snow falling," Killian insisted, walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist as he stood behind her at the window. It had been snowing for the better part of an hour now in Storybrooke, and it didn't look to be easing up anytime soon.

Emma rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. As tempting as it may have been for her to stay right where she was, she knew that she had to get home. It was Christmas Eve, and she was expected to be at the Charming household bright and early the next morning.

"I can't stay tonight," Emma said, exhaling sharply as she stepped away from his embrace and walked over to gather her belongings. "As much as I'd love to stay, I really can't. I'm expected home for Christmas."

"Your parents live just around the corner from here. It'll take you less time to get there tomorrow morning if you stay the night than if you go home," Killian replied, raising an eyebrow as he watched the temptation pull her closer and closer to saying yes.

He watched as she worried her lip and glanced out the window. It was starting to snow heavily, and it would be safer for her to stay the night, but she could already hear the whispers that would be flowing through town when people saw her leave here in the morning. Rumors roared through Storybrooke like wildfire, and the last name that she wanted to be on their lips was hers.

"Come on, love. Just stay for one more drink. I'm sure the snow will let up by then, and you'll be able to get home safe. If not, there's always an open pillow for you on my bed," he said, winking at her before taking a step towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Emma sighed and nodded her head, leaning forward to press her lips to his. "One more drink. Then I really need to get going."

"One more drink," Killian mused, kissing her once more and then pulling her towards the kitchen. He poured each of them another glass of wine and handed Emma her's. He raised his glass to hers to cheers.

Emma raised her's in fashion and smiled coyly at him. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, and if she was honest with herself, it was working. The longer she stayed in his apartment, the more reasons she was able to come up with to stay there rather than returning home.

"To a night of snowfall and good company," Killian said, clinking his glass to hers. They smiled at one another, and each took a sip of the wine. He extended his hook to her, which she took and followed him back into the living room and took a seat on the couch beside him.

Emma placed her glass down on the end table and tucked her feet underneath her as she leaned an elbow on the back of the couch. She turned to look at Killian and laughed softly when she realized that he had already been looking at her.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. His lips parted slightly as they pressed into hers, kissing her gently. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking permission to enter, which was quickly granted by Emma sliding her tongue along Killian's.


End file.
